


bit by bit

by Gtenor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gtenor/pseuds/Gtenor
Summary: ok..so lance is blind...umm that's pretty much itsry that this is so short





	bit by bit

Keith was there. He was there with lance before the accident, and he has grown even more closer to him after. He had no idea who it was hardest on..i mean sure, it HAPPENED to lance, but keith had to watch it take over his body. Lance was blind.  
He was sitting in the hospital chair by a hospital bed, waiting for lance to open his eyes. When he did, it was all too real. The first thing that happened was that lance slowly brought his hands up to his face, he started to frantically look around, and blinking rapidly. Keith grabbed his hand and sai “lance. Its ok...your ok,” the frantic teen looked in the direction that the voice was coming from. “Keith?” he tried so hard to sound like everything was ok. “Hey lance, you want anything to eat? The cafeteria has the best food...there's this guy named hunk, he's a great cook.” keith could see the confusion in lances slightly less blue clouded over eyes. “I-i cant see, keith!” a single tear fell from lances face. “Lance, the accident... your..blind now.”  
Its officially been a year since that horrible day, and lance has gotten better at walking, reading, and… just rediscovering the world again...but he’s been changing. Keith has noticed it happening slowly and didnt bring it up. But one night..”keith?” lance's head was laying on keiths lap, and he was staring up at the ceiling, but it was probably meant to be up at keith. “Hmm?” keith closed his book. “Im sorry..im sorry that i'm..handicapped- it's not fair to you.” lance curled into himself and looked down. Keith felt like the whole world was collapsing. “Lance...please don't say that..don't you know that the reason I'm here right at this moment is because I don't care? I don't care if your blind, and you are DEFINITELY NOT handicapped. I thought you knew just how beautiful you were.” Lance looked up again. “K-Keith. Sometimes I'm not sure I have any ‘beauty’ left in me anymore...it's all black” 

At that moment, Keith realized not only did lance lose his sight...Keith lost a little bit of lance each day.

**Author's Note:**

> ok hope u liked it


End file.
